


Excerpt from the book of [Redacted], Apocryphal text, 5: 3-34

by tardisy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s08e21 The Great Escapist, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-05
Updated: 2013-06-05
Packaged: 2017-12-14 00:46:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/830749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tardisy/pseuds/tardisy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Exodus 11: 4-6<br/>Moses said, “Thus says the Lord: ‘About midnight I will go throughout Egypt, and all the firstborn in the land of Egypt will die, from the firstborn son of Pharaoh who sits on his throne, to the firstborn son of the slave girl who is at her hand mill, and all the firstborn of the cattle. There will be a great cry throughout the whole land of Egypt, such as there has never been, nor ever will be again.’</p>
            </blockquote>





	Excerpt from the book of [Redacted], Apocryphal text, 5: 3-34

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on [Tumblr](http://tardisy.tumblr.com/post/49504819929/exodus-11-4-6-moses-said-thus-says-the-lord)
> 
> Inspired by Naomi's comments in "The Great Escapist" (8x21)

_**Exodus 11: 4-6**  
_ _Moses said, “Thus says the Lord: ‘About midnight I will go throughout Egypt, and all the firstborn in the land of Egypt will die, from the firstborn son of Pharaoh who sits on his throne, to the firstborn son of the slave girl who is at her hand mill, and all the firstborn of the cattle. There will be a great cry throughout the whole land of Egypt, such as there has never been, nor ever will be again.’_

**_Excerpt from the book of [Redacted], Apocryphal text, 5: 3-34  
_** It happened at midnight – the Lord sent His legions of angels throughout the land, and to all unmarked homes they came and slew the firstborn son, as was foretold. They ripped the babes from their mothers’ arms, and stole them from their cradles. They drowned the sons in the waters, and left them to be trampled by cattle, and drew their swords without mercy.

But for one angel, who, when it tore an infant from his mother’s arms, did pause. The weeping mother fell to her knees, and begged the angel to spare her son. Unlike the others, the angel looked upon her and the child with compassion, returned the infant to her arms, and turned away, while it’s brethren continued the slaughter. It looked at it’s hands, and at the chaos before it, as if seeing both for the first time. And then, with movement too swift for human eyes, it placed itself between a child and the stroke an angel’s blade, staving off the death blow, and saving the child.

And then this strange angel raised it’s unstained blade, and it’s voice could be heard above the horrible cries and screams of mothers, fathers, and children alike, in a tongue unknown to human kind. The angels stopped in their bloody work, and turned toward it. Some angels moved to approach the one who spoke, swords drawn and dripping blood, as if to harm. And still this angel raged against it’s brethren, gathering what children it could, shielding them with it’s body and it’s blade. Suddenly, the group of angels broke from the multitude, and quickly overwhelmed the other, and it fought against them all the while.

Then, as one moment passed into the next, this group of angels disappeared with the dissenter. The carnage began anew, and the mothers wept, and the children screamed, and the rivers ran red with blood. The rebellious creature did not return.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on [Tumblr](http://tardisy.tumblr.com/post/49504819929/exodus-11-4-6-moses-said-thus-says-the-lord)


End file.
